My Little Hetalia: Pasta is Magic
by FishFlakes
Summary: England's done it again, and this time he's landed himself and his fellow countries in the magical land of Equestria! And what's more? They're all ponies!
1. And so the madness begins

"Ve... ve..." Italy whispered in his sleep, grinning with that same clueless smile he always has. Of course he slept calmly despite the fact that when he was knocked out it was due to a spark of England's magic that could've done who-knows-what. What else would anyone expect from Italy?

He began to wake up once he felt something soft tickling his face. "Ve...~" he cooed, scratching at his face. Due to the fact that he was barely even awake yet, he didn't realize that something felt different about his own hand on his face. Italy opened his eyes (well, sort of) to see an adorable little bunny sniffing him all over.

"Awwww you're so cute!" he exclaimed, fawning over the creature. "Where'd you come from?" the bunnies from where I live are cute but you're so much cuter...~!" Of course the Italian with his one-track-mind was oblivious to the fact that he had woken up outdoors in an unknown location. Italy reached out to pet the adorable thing, but he stopped in surprize when he caught sight of his own hand, or rather, hoof. "Ve!" he gasped, jumping back slightly. What had England done to him?

The bunny continued to sniff at Italy for a moment, before its ears perked up and it hopped away, out of sight.

Italy was too busy cowering over the situation to care that his cute new friend had left him. He tried his best to get a good look at himself. All he could really see was that he was now also covered in reddish-brown fur. Panicked thoughts began to fill his head. _What's going on? Am I some kind of horse? Where's Germany! _Italy was distracted from those thoughts however when a soft female voice broke the forest's silence.

"Oh? What did you find?" the voice asked from a distance. After a moment of silence, "You want me to follow you?"

"Ve...~! She sounds nice..." the easily-distracted Italy commented to himself.

A moment later that same bunny came hopping back into Italy's view, a small yellow pegasus following closely behind. She stopped when she saw Italy. "A pony?" she asked. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him, walking up to the scared little creature. After all, they were on the edge of the Everfree forest, where ponies didn't typically reside.

"Eh? A pony?" Italy shrieked, jumping back from this strange newcomer. "I'm not a pony! I'm just weak li'l Italy so don't hurt me! And who are you? Why are you a talking pegasus?" Italy cowered, backing into some trees. Though in his act of cowardice he realized that he too had a pair of wings looking a lot like hers.

The female pony jumped back slightly in suprize. Who was this? She didn't mean to scare him. He sure was a timid one... She flew over to his side in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey, I won't hurt you." she said soothingly. "What's wrong? Why are you so scared?" she asked him, although she felt more like she was talking to a frightened animal than a fellow pony.

Italy looked up to the pony hovering over him. Her sweet voice and soft eyes helped Italy realize that, despite the fact she was an actual pegasus in front of him, she was nothing to fear at all. "Ve... what's your name?" he asked the pony, whom he was then able to realize was actually quite beautiful.

"I'm Fluttershy," she told him quietly. "And you said your name was Italy, right?" she asked, sounding a bit more timid now that this unfamiliar pony was acting more open and friendly towards her. She couldn't help but notice the peculiar cutie mark he wore, but was too shy to ask what special talent a white flag was supposed to represent. "Now, what are you doing on the edge of the Everfree forest?" she asked. "I haven't even seen you in Ponyville before..."

Italy turned his head sideways, a peculiar curl sticking out from the rest of his mane. "Veee...?" he answered back, quite confused. "Everfree forest? Ponyville? I've never heard of those places..."

"Oh..." Fluttershy replied, wondering how he even wound up where he was in the first place. "Are you not from Equestria?"

"Never heard of that place, either..." Italy answered cluelessly.

Fluttershy began to worry for the poor pony, he seemed to have gotten a long way from his home, and representing the Element of Kindness, she wanted to help him get back. _Does he even remember how he got here, though? _she thought. _Maybe he hit his head on something and lost his memory... poor pony... _"Do you remember how you got here?" she asked, trying her best to help him.

Italy thought hard. It was mostly a blur to him. "Eh... I was at England's place..." he started to explain. "And then America and France annoyed him... and he got distracted from his weird magic thing and then... I don't remember..." he admitted, scratching his head with his hoof.

"Well, if it's magic that got you here, I'm sure magic can bring you back." Fluttershy encouraged. "I know a unicorn who's really good with magic... maybe she can send you home." she suggested.

"Ve...! Really?" Italy chirped. "Thank you thank you! I don't know what I'd do in this unfamiliar world without kind ponies like you...!" he cheered, unaware of the fact that eleven other countries had also been thrown into this magic-filled world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a hyperactive pink pony was busy figuring out what to do with the unfamiliar pony she had found sleeping behind the bakery where Mr. and Mrs. Cake worked. He was a large, blonde-colored unicorn, with his cutie mark appearing to be a mug full of beer.<p>

The pink pony loomed over him, wondering if she should wake him up or not. _I've never seen this one in Ponyville before... _she thought. The hyper pony then mentally gasped. _Maybe I should throw a welcome party for him like I did for Twilight! 'Cause if he's new to Ponyville then he must not have any friends here yet! _Being just a few steps away from party-planning mode, she could barely think about why some unfamiliar pony was sleeping in such a random place. _Does he not have a home, either? The poor thing! I should wake him up and ask..._

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, sleepy head!" she called, kicking him lightly. "You're new to this town, I can tell! But you can't be homeless or anything, right?" she asked, such tragities were rare in Equestria.

_Italy...? _the blonde mare thought tiredly, although the voice sounded just a bit too femine to be that of his comrade. He opened his blue eyes slowly at first, which went wide with shock when he saw the face of a pink pony in front of him. He scrambled to his feet, though he was even more surprized to find himself standing on four hooves, looking back at a pink pony with a fluffy mane and tail. _What... is going on? _he asked himself, backing away from the stranger, his mind filling with confusion.

"Ha! You sure startle easily!" the bubbly pony commented, not noticing his apparent fear and confusion. She bounced over to him, acting like her usual hyper, innocent self. "What's your name? Where'd you come from? I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'd love to be your first friend in this town!" she cheered, smiling brightly.

The blonde's eye twitched slightly. This pink ball of energy reminded him of Italy quite a bit, except perhaps even _more _hyper, if that was possible. "I'm... Germany..." he replied slowly, still standing on-guard. He glanced at his own body, and indeed, he had been turned into a pony. Scanning the area around him, he noticed that there were ponies all around this colorful town, all similing and happy... where on earth was he?

"Welcome to Ponyville, Germany!" Pinkie greeted happily. "You must not have any friends here yet, do ya? Don't worry! I can help! Want me to throw you a welcome party? I was just thinking about that while I was watching you sleep! Wait, that last part sounded weird... I was only watching you 'cause I didn't wanna wake you up but at the same time I wanted to make sure you weren't some homeless pony sleeping on the streets! You _do _have a home, right? Well don't worry if you don't! I'm sure I could find someplace for you to live. You might even be able to move in with me if you wanted! Although I don't know what my pet, Gummy, would think of a new pony he's never seen before. Well, I'm sure you'll get along just fine! Anyway, about the party, want one? I've already started doing some planning in my head. I threw a party for my friend Twilight Sparkle when she moved here and now she has lots and lots of friends like me! Friendship is magic, after all! So where did you come from? Are you from another city in Equestria? Like Canterlot? Or a different country altogether?" Pinkie asked, not even sounding like she was out of breath after all that.

Germany wasn't even sure how to reply to that. Equestria didn't sound like any place that even existed. In fact, it sounded more like he had been sent into the depths of England's magic-loving brain. At any rate, Pinkie had said to him far more than he could process at this point. "Uh... I'm not from Equestria..." he answered unsurely, not knowing what more to say after that.

"Then where are you from? Oh it doesn't matter, we'll talk about that later. Right now I wanna make sure you make lots of friends so that you aren't lonely here! Come with me! I'll introduce you to everyone I know! You're bound to find some ponies you get along really well with!" Of course she left out that she knew just about every pony in Ponyville.

Germany was hesitant at first, but he soon followed after the hyperactive pony as she bounced away. He figured that he was just in the middle of the weirdest dream ever, and that he would wake up soon enough. No need to worry himself.

* * *

><p>"Now Italy... you stay here and I'll see if Twilight is home, ok?" Fluttershy told the reddish-brown pegasus, whom she had let stay at her home until she and Twilight had figured out how to get him back home where he belonged.<p>

Italy nodded. He was quite looking forward to Fluttershy bringing another adorable pony to him.

"I'll be back soon." Fluttershy told him before fluttering out the door, on her way to Twilight's home.

* * *

><p>AN- My first attempt at one of those messed-up crossover fanfictions. XD England sure messed up pretty badly this time, ne? Oh, and you'll hear about what he did soon enough. ^^


	2. Heroes, ghosts, and invisible ones

Up in the sky, several pegasus ponies were gathered around around a bit of an unusual spectacle. An unfamiliar, tan-colored pegasus had fallen asleep on a cloud. Not only was he mumbling something in his sleep about being the hero or something of the sort, but he also wore a star as his cutie mark, and his mane and tail were brightly colored in red, white and blue. The handful of pegasi gathered around the unfamiliar mare, wondering who he was.

"Who is this guy? I've never seen him in Ponyville before..."

"We're supposed to be clearing the skies, what are we supposed to do with a sleeping pony on one of the clouds?"

"What's all this hero nonsense he's mumbling about?"

"And who sleeps with their glasses on, anyway?"

The gossiping ponies had tried to keep their voices down, but their chitchat had managed to wake the unfamiliar pony. As he groaned and turned over in his sleep, the surrounding pegasi dashed off, not wanting this strange pony to think they were watching him sleep or anything. The mare opened one eye slowly, looking around at the blue sky surrounding him. "Huh? Who's there?" he called out, still half-asleep.

The pony turned over a few times as he got himself onto his four hooves, and, in the process, nearly rolled off his cloud. "Huh? How'd I get up here?" he asked himself, sounding rather shocked. He had woken up on a _cloud, _after all. Growing a bit panicked, he scanned his surroundings, only to notice a colorful array of pegasi painting the skies, fluttering about here and there. Taking a few steps back, he noticed all at once that he was also a pegasus.

He stood silent for a moment, before all the clues clicked together in his mind, and without hesitation he blurted out, "WHAT ON EARTH AM I DEAD? AM I IN HEAVEN NOW? A HEAVEN WHERE ALL HUMANS BECOME PEGASUSES WHEN THEY DIE?" he freaked, getting stares from many of the surrounding ponies.

"Um, what?" a tomboyish voice asked. "You act like you just woke up as this species. And who are you, anyway? I don't remember seeing you in Ponyville before."

The stallion spun around to see a blue pony hovering only a few feet away from his little cloud, her mane and tail in a decorative rainbow pattern. "I did! I swear I was human just yesterday!" he told her. "Anyway, my name's America, and I... have no idea where or what Ponyville is." he replied.

"You're _in _Ponyville, or over it, rather..." the blue pony explained. "A-anyways, sorry if I sounded a bit rude at first. My name's Rainbow Dash, and welcome to Ponyville, America." she greeted.

"Wait, so I'm not dead?" America asked.

"You look ok to me..." Dash answered unsurely, not sure what sort of question that was. "Anyway, uh... Me and the other pegasi are supposed to be clearing the skies. Princess Celestia's making a visit to Ponyville soon and for once I actually feel like doing some work..." she explained, lying somewhat considering Twilight had dropped by earlier and already scolded Dash for goofing off.

"Clearing... the skies?" America echoed. "Wait, so pegasuses control the weather? That's so cool!" he cheered, completely missing what Rainbow Dash was trying to tell him.

"Ahem, dude, you need to get off that cloud..." Dash told him as politely as possible.

"Eh?" America asked. He glanced around the area and noticed that a few of the other ponies were giving him impatient looks from a distance. They had nearly finished clearing the skies, and he was the one holding them up. "Oh, sorry..." he replied. He loomed over the edge, a bit unsure about his own flying abilities. Granted he had wings, but, he wasn't really sure how to use them.

Dash watched him impatiently, waiting for him to move. "Oh for the love of..." she turned around and kicked the cloud hard with her hind legs, causing it to desintegrate right underneath him.

"Gah!" America exclaimed, suddenly finding himself falling. Though he only fell a few feet before the wind caught in his outstretched wings and broke his fall. Somewhat regaining his confidence, he flapped his wings a few times and regained altitude with Rainbow Dash.

"Ha! Nice flying skills," she called sarcastically. "You look like you've never used those wings before!"

America ignored the fact that it _was _his first time flying, namely because he was from another world and had just become a pony, and instead let his competitive personality surface. "Oh, and you think you can do better?" he shot back, having just gotten the hang of hovering in place.

The two ponies, both with their one-track minds filled with thoughts of being the best, really couldn't help themselves from simply sizing each other up rather than focusing on the important things. Dash never asked where this America guy was from, nor did she ask how he got here, and America never asked where Ponyville was. In fact, he had forgotten that name altogether.

"You think you're such a natural flyer now, wanna race?" Dash challenged, feeling that this boastful pony needed to be put into his place.

"Oh you're on!" America answered, adjusting his glasses on his face. "And I'll win. You know why? BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"We'll see about that." Dash replied. "First one to the Everfree Forest's edge wins." she explained, before a rainbow-colored streak of light zoomed off into the distance.

"Cheater! I wasn't ready!" America called after her, a red, white and blue streak following.

* * *

><p>"Twilight! Twilight!" a young dragon called urgently, rushing into Twilight's library. "You have to come outside, right now!"<p>

The purple unicorn glanced up at her dragon companion from the book she was reading, wondering what he deemed to be so important. "What is it, Spike?" she asked.

"I found a... g-g-ghost outside..." he explained shakily.

Twilight looked back at him skeptically. "... Really?" she asked, sounding like she didn't believe him at all. "And what does this 'ghost' look like, exactly?"

"Well, at first I thought he was just a regular pony with a white coat..." Spike started to explain.

"Uh-huh..." Twilight commented, waiting for more.

"But when he turned to look at me, I saw that he was radiating the scariest aura, with the freakiest look on his face. And he had this creepy laugh like 'kolkolkolkol...'"

"And you say that makes him a ghost pony?" Twilight asked, using magic to close the book she had been looking at and place it back on the shelf where it belonged. This whole situation reminded her a lot of when she first heard of Zecora, a zebra that everypony feared just because she was different. "I want to see this pony for myself." she stated, headed outside. "Where exactly did you see this 'ghost', Spike?"

"Uh... in the backyard." he answered. "Here, follow me." he told her as he led Twilight around behind her treehouse-library. Not too far from Twilight's home stood a stark white stallion, whose faded pink scarf hung down nearly to his hooves. "Oh, so the small purple reptile is back." he stated, looking in Spike's direction. "Kolkolkol..."

Spike hid behind Twilight, quite terrified of this strange pony.

"Uh... hello there." she called, trying to sound friendly. "Um, please excuse his rudeness but my dragon here thinks you're some sort of ghost." she explained. "Which of course is rediculous... right?"

"Da." he answered. "Though it's also rediculous how I'm suddenly in another world filled with non-existant creatures like dragons and unicorns. More so that I have become one." he told them, pointing out the horn on his own head that he had noticed quite a while ago. "It's like I've been transported into one of England's little fantasy realms. I'll have to remember to snap his little neck next time I see him..." he explained, that aura that Spike had described beginning to emanate from him again.

"... Non-existant?" Twilight echoed. Though before she could question any other part of what the bizzare unicorn just said, she could just barely hear a timid voice calling for her.

"Twilight...! Twiliiiight!" the voice called, though it was barely audible.

"Spike, did you hear that?" she looked behind her and asked the still-cowering dragon.

"Oh great... more ghosts..." Spike answered fearfully.

"Twilight!" the voice called again, though this time just loud enough to be recognized as Fluttershy's.

Twilight turned to see the timid little pegasus poking her head out from behind the tree that the unicorn's home was built upon. Poor Fluttershy would've approached Twilight but she was busy shaking in fear at the sight of the deadly-looking unicorn with them. "Yes... Fluttershy?" Twilight answered.

"Over here!" she urged, not wanting to take a single step towards that monster.

Twilight sighed. "Excuse me one moment..." she said to the scarf-wearing pony and made her way over to Fluttershy, who was still cowering. Spike following closely behind. "Yes...?" the pony her.

"Well, Twilight, I, um... Since you're so good with magic and all, I thought that, well... There's a pony that needs your help."

* * *

><p>"Um, hello?" a timid-voiced earth pony called out in the center of Ponyville. He was surrounded by ponies of all species and colors but not a single one seemed to acknowledge his presence. "Can anyone tell me where I am?" he asked quietly. But again, no reply. The tan pony hung his head. "This always happens... at home and even in this strange world..." he said sadly to himself. "No one can see me..."<p>

As he continued to wander the streets in hopes that someone would notice him, he stopped as he suddenly heard his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten any breakfast before he left for the world conference, and now he was an invisible little pony with no food or money. "Where do I go...?" he asked himself sadly. He had no home in this world, and so far he hadn't found anypony he knew. Not his brother, not even Kumajiro was by his side. For all he knew, he could've been the only one out of all the countries that was sent to this place. And the most tragic part about that would be that no one would notice he was gone.

By the time he had wandered to the edge of Ponyville, he caught sight of something that at least brightened his hopes a little. A sign that pointed him in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Apples weren't something he could really drown in maple syrup, but... it was something to eat, and that made the unnoticed earth pony grateful.

And so he trotted off eagerly in that direction. He just hoped that, when he got there, someone would notice him and be nice enough to spare him some food.

* * *

><p>AN- Phew! Finally updated this! Sorry to have kept you waiting so long, every time I see that someone reviewed or favorited this I feel guilty that I've only left you with one chapter! This turned out far more popular than my last fic, and so I thank you all for that!


	3. Griffons and fluffy yellow chicks

Before long, the half-transparent earth pony found is way into a huge apple orchard, apple trees as far as the eye could see. Though he only stopped to appreciate the view for a moment before his hunger reminded him why he was there.

He hastily trotted up to the nearest tree, and looked up at the branches, dotted all over with lucious red apples. _There are so many apples here... would it really be that much of a crime if I took one or two...? _the starving and lonely pony thought to himself. However, it didn't matter whether it was a crime or not, because the unfortunate creature soon realized that he was far too little of a pony to reach any of the branches.

"Oh... looks like I'll have to find whoever owns this orchard, anyway..." he mumbled to himself, continuing to walk in hopes of finding somepony. "Hopefully they'll spare some food... or at least be able to see me..."

As he kept walking, he noticed that many of the trees' trunks were lined with empty bushels, most likely for harvesting. _It must take forever to harvest so many apples if nopony can even reach the branches... _he thought to himself. _Maybe they're all pegasi, like the ones I saw in the sky earlier, or-_

His thoughts were cut off by a feminine-sounding "Hi-YA!" from not too far in the distance.

The young stallion's ears perked up at this, and of course he raced towards the sound in the hopes that it was somepony who would see him. Weaving his way through the trees, he soon came across an orange-colored pony, bucking the trees with her hind legs so that the apples fell neatly into the buckets below. _Ohhhhh... _he thought for a moment, before eagerly trotting up to the mare, hoping she would be able to see him.

The timid pony-country then tried to get her attention in his usual quiet tone. "Excuse me, um, I realize you're busy working, but-"

"Phew, buckin' season sure is a hassle..." the pony mumbled to herself in a thick country accent, not seeming to notice the pony right in front of her at all. She walked right over to the next tree, paying him no attention whatsoever.

"W-wait, please..." he called timidly, running after her. "If you don't mind, could you spare an apple or two? Or give me a place to live until I figure out how to get home? I'll explain everything later but right now I just need someone to help me and preferably something to eat, too."

Unfortunately for him, the pony simply bucked another tree and went on her way, trying to finish her work for the day.

Before long, he just sighed and gave up. The odds she would be able to see him were never very high. After she had left, he looked down hungrily at one of the barrels of apples left sitting there. They were well within his reach, unlike the ones in the branches. He felt a bit guilty about stealing, but... _Surely I won't be noticed, at least. _he thought before taking one into his own hooves. Although before he could even think about taking a bite, that same cowpony's voice rang through the air.

"Hey! You!" she called angrily, suddenly re-appearing from where she had dissapeared.

The timid pony dropped the apple in surprize, rather startled. _Oh... now she notices me... _"I-I'm sorry! I was just-"

"Who do you think ya are, tryin' ta steal our crops like that, hm?" she questioned, clearly quite upset at him.

"My name's Canada..." he answered quietly. "And I'm in quite a bit of trouble right now... I don't know where I am or how I got here, and I don't have any place to stay or anything to eat. I'm sorry, I tried to get your attention but you didn't notice me at all... I didn't want to steal..." he explained, hanging his head sadly. The situation only seemed to get worse for him.

"Now ah guarantee ah haven't ever seen you up until ah caught you stealin'." she replied sternly. "But... you mean it 'bout not having anywhere ta live and all that? Now how'd ya wind up in that kinda situation?" she asked, sounding a bit more concerned this time.

"Long story..." Canada told her. "But, for now, could I just have some food and a place to spend the night, please?" he asked humbly.

"Awww sure thing, sugarcube." she replied, suddenly feeling a lot more sympathy for this poor pony. "Sorry ah snapped at ya, 'bout the apple and all. You can have one or two. And by the way, mah name's Applejack."

"Thank you, Applejack..." Canada replied quietly, taking another apple from the bushel.

"Here, I'll lead ya back ta the barn and introduce you to th' rest of my family, hopefully we'll be able ta help ya." Applejack told him, leading the poor pony towards her barn. "And by th' way, ah noticed that yer cutie mark's a maple leaf of sorts, do ya make maple syrup for a livin' or somethin'?" she asked.

"Um, cutie... mark...?" Canada echoed unsurely. He did a quick self-inspection of his pony body and noticed the red maple leaf imprinted neatly onto his flank. "Oh, that... I guess so. Yeah I guess I make a lot of syrup." he answered back quietly.

"HEY BIG MACINTOSH! GRANNY SMITH!" Applejack called as she strode into her barn, though it was seemed rather empty. Not another pony in sight. "I FOUND A HOMELESS PONY WITH NO FOOD OR NOTHIN', CAN WE KEEP HIM?" she called, but again no answer. "Huh, that's strange..."

"Applejack?" a younger-sounding female voice called out. "Oh there ya are." the voice revealed itself to be that of Applebloom, Applejack's younger sister, with Big Macintosh, her older brother, following behind her. However, neither of them noticed Canada standing next to Applejack, of course. "Hey big sis, you'll never guess what Granny Smith and I found hangin' out in the orchards!"

"Huh? Whatcha find?" Applejack asked, momentarily forgetting about Canada.

"We found a homeless unicorn wanderin' about!" Applebloom exclaimed.

Applejack let out a small gasp at the thought, Canada forgotten. "Really?"

"Yyyyyyup." Big Mac nodded.

"Well where is he?" she asked.

"B-but wait, what about me?" Canada asked timidly.

Ignored.

"Hey, where is everyone, like, dissapearing to?" Another voice spoke up. All heads turned to see the pink unicorn with a blonde tail and mane approaching the rest of the group, Granny Smith following behind. "You two totally just left without saying anything!" he said to Applebloom and Big Mac, sounding a bit annoyed. Then his attention turned to Applejack. "And like, who are you?"

"Huh? Oh mah name's Applejack, and who are-"

"Poland? Is that you?" Canada spoke up, though his voice was barely above a whisper. He felt so relieved to know that he wasn't the only nation who had wound up in such a strange world, and if he and Poland were there, that probably meant everyone else was, too.

"Ummmm..." Poland droned, looking blankly at the tan earth pony in front of him. He knew he looked familiar but he was drawing a complete blank on the name. "Like, who are you again?"

"OH RIGHT!" Applejack exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Guys, this is Canada. Found 'im out in the orchards, too. And I think he and Poland are in the same situation. Probably from the same place, too."

"Huh? Canada?" Applebloom asked, looking around the barn a few times before she finally spotted the poor forgotten colt. "Oh! Him! How in Equestria did I not notice him till now?" she asked, sounding slightly confused.

"He, um, seems ta have that effect on others..." AJ explained.

"Yyyyyup." Big Mac agreed, nodding.

* * *

><p>At the same time, one of the beings present at that fateful world meeting found himself thrown quite a distance away from the others, who had woken up in peaceful Ponyville, and appeared in a small griffon town thriving amongst some high cliffs.<p>

And while he was still asleep, as the others were when they had arrived in Equestria, so was the nearest griffon, who deemed it un-cool to wake up so early in the morning. (Despite the fact that it was nearly noon.) And thus the griffoness was only beginning to wake up at this time of day, yawning and stretching her wings, back and arms. "Man, I guess I stayed up a bit too late flying last night..." she mumbled to herself, crawling out of bed.

It was then that she was just awake enough to feel... something, fast asleep on her head. "Huh?" she said to no one, feeling the small creature's warmth between her feathers. She reached onto her head in hopes she would figure out what this thing was, but she didn't have time to grab it before it awoke with a startled _cheep! _and leaped from her head.

"Da hell!" Gilda exclaimed in surprize, flinching and ducking her head down. Though when she looked up the griffon realized that the creature she had startled was nothing more than an equally confused, fluffy yellow chick, cheeping madly and flying around in circles. "Oh, it's just a lame little bird." she scoffed, smoothing out her feathers and regaining her cool.

Just a second ago, the bird had been mainly concerned over who and what this creature was, where his master was, and where the bird himself was, but at that moment, he was mainly focused on how this being had just mistakingly called him lame. He was not lame. He was one-hundred percent **awesome**.

The chick landed on the nearest perch he could find and fluffed himself up, trying to indimidate the griffon and show just how not-lame he was.

"Ugh, what do you want, bird-brain?" she squawked. "You _know _I'm too cool for you, so why don't you fly down to where those lame ponies live and leave me alo- OW!"

The highly pissed-off chick had just delivered a well-deserved peck on the head to the "totally cool" griffon.

"Oh you are _definitely _getting it now..." she hissed back, rubbing her throbbing head. Though before she could lunge at the pest and tear it's insides out, she was distracted by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Gildaaaa!" someone wailed. "Come out here, you GOTTA see this!"

Thinking fast, Gilda grabbed a nearby wastebasket and threw it over the annoying bird, which not only left it trapped but also sort of smacked it to the ground in the process, which pleased Gilda.

"What? What is it?" Gilda called out her window, looking around for her friend.

"Check this out." the voice of her friend replied. She was a griffon, much like Gilda, but the type of person where you can just look at them and tell they're up to no good. Her feathers looked like they had originally all been a golden brown, but the ones on her head and the tips of her wings and tail had been dyed a deep black, and looked like they had been dyed a thousand times before that. The feathers on her head were short from being styled and cut too many times in the recent past, and her eyes were so shrouded in makeup they could barely be seen, not to mention the piercing stuck inside one of them, as well as one in her beak. You know, the type of person you see and automatically think 'troublemaker', 'delinquent', all sorts of words like that.

Probably more eye-catching than the griffon herself, though, was what she held dangling helplessly in her talons by the tail. "I found this puny little pegasus wandering out here." she told her friend, holding the young, tan pegasus for Gilda to see. Apparently, he wasn't too good at flying, otherwise this frightening griffon letting him dangle like that wouldn't be as threatening. "What should we do with him, G?"

"Aw man, what a score!" Gilda exclaimed, leaping out of her window, and forgetting the bird she had encountered just moments before. "You, Isadora, are awesome." she complemented her friend as she flew out to join her.

_Ok... _the young pony thought to himself. _This looks bad, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I guarantee I'll figure out how to solve this problem... hopefully..._

* * *

><p>"Ja, cupcakes are great and all, but how about you help me figure out how I got here? Or how to get home?" the sandy-colored unicorn reminded the earth pony once again.<p>

"Oh! That's right!" Pinkie chirped. She had gotten lost in her usual thoughts and had forgotten about the serious problem at hand, a poor pony like this Germany guy who doesn't know how he got to Equestria or how to get home! "Sorry about that, you think I should call my friend Twilight? She's good with magic, like super-duper good! I bet she can help you!"

It took Germany a moment to respond. "Magic...?"

"Yes! Duh! Magic!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Of course magic'll help you get home! It's probably magic that brought you here, too!"

Germany couldn't help but agree with that statement... England had used magic to send everyone to some magical, colorful land full of ponies and magic. Hard to believe, but one-hundred percent true. He sighed, "Ja, that makes sense..." he replied, wanting things to return to normal as soon as possible. "You go... call your friend... see if you can straiten this out..." he told her unsurely. This whole concept was foreign to him. All he knew was that he wanted it all to be over. He wondered for a moment where Italy had gotten himself... and all the others... he hoped to God that he wasn't the only one out of everyone that got blasted to pony-land.

* * *

><p>AN- Wow. Wrote like the second half of this all in one sitting. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I just really wanted to update this already.

Anyways, I had originally planned on only 9 countries being included in this fic, and that's the initial 8 plus Canada. But due to some requests, and my desire to keep an even number of earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi... that has been boosted to 12, and now I'm finding it increasingly difficult just to give all the characters a decent debut and not forget about the ones I already have! Gah! I realize that last part about Germany and Pinkie Pie was short... I just didn't want to forget about them for a whole other chapter...

And as one or two of you may know, namely Cheetay and possibly Animegal, Isadora is indeed based off of a real person... I needed an obvious trouble-maker so I thought she fit the bill pretty well. Hey, basing characters off of real people saves you some effort, no?


	4. The search begins

"Russia! Is that really you?" the reddish-colored pegasus exclaimed as he trotted over to the scarf-wearing unicorn who'd just walked into Fluttershy's home, with Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike following behind. It was probably the first time he was ever so happy to see the ordinarily terrifying country.

"Italy? That's you?" the equally relieved pony spoke. "Sure is good to see someone I recognise... I was worried for a moment that I was the only nation who'd been sent here... but is good to know that I'm not. This means England is probably here, too. I'll be sure to punish him for this when I find him..." he stated eerily, that aura returning. "Kolkolkolkol..."

Italy and Spike stepped back a bit fearfully.

"So Fluttershy," Twilight spoke up as she noticed Italy. "This is the pony you were talking about?" she asked. "Because he and the pony Spike found seem to know each other..."

"Ve! We do!" Italy spoke up, wings flapping excitedly. ""We came from the same place, and were were at the world meeting together before England brought us here with that magic spell..."

"Sounds like we just have to find this England pony if we're going to figure out how to get these ponies home..." Twilight thought aloud.

"Assuming England was sent here, too..." Fluttershy added timidly.

"Since Italy and Russia are here, I think we can assume all of them are." Twilight stated. "So, how many of you wre with England when he messed up the magic spell?" she asked the two ponies.

This was something they had to think about, trying to recall everyone who was present at the meeting that day...

"Of course most if not all of the world powers were there..." Russia thought aloud. "China and Japan were there. I'm positive."

"Ve! Lud- I mean, Germany was there, too!" Italy spoke up.

"Da." Russia nodded in agreement. "And so was... his brother, Prussia." he added, remembering how the ex-nation had come along just to annoy Germany.

"And... France and America. They were the ones bothering England so he did his magic wrong, ve~"

"Poland." Russia added. Figures the land of ponies would remind him of Poland's prescence at the meeting... but there was one other. He knew he was forgetting someone. "...What was the name of that child that was there?"

"...Sealand?" Italy guessed.

"Da. That was it."

Twilight quickly summed up all the names in her head. "So... there are nine other ponies somewhere around here that were sent here like you, right?"

The two nations nodded.

"So that means all we have to do is round them all up, England in particular, and from there it shouldn't be too hard to send you all here."

"But Twilight..." Fluttershy spoke up shyly. "They said England did all this by mistake, so he wouldn't know how to fix this..."

"That may be true, but I can probably find a spell that can fix this if England has no idea what to do."

"Ve! So when do we start searching?" Italy asked excitedly, eager to be reunited with all his nation friends, and also curious as to what they all looked like as ponies...

"Best we can do is ask around in Ponyville. Just like we found you two, there are probably others who found the rest of you." Twilight explained. "And I say that we start searching right away."

* * *

><p>"Hmph... trapped in some pony body... stuck somewhere surrounded by ponies with no idea how to get back to my old self or where I came from... and not so much as a single beer to comfort me!" a navy blue earth pony complained as he wandered the outskirts of Ponyville aimlessly, searching for some sort of clue, anything that would fix the mess he was suddenly in. "How completely un-awesome..." he muttered. "I don't even know where my bird is! I, the awesome Prussia, should not have to deal with this!"<p>

Then, distracting the pony from his own pessimistic thoughts, he suddenly heard the voices of two others... one of which sounded, a bit familiar...

_Huh? Where are those voices coming from? _the nation wondered, scanning the surrounding area, before realizing that the voices were that of ponies flying directly overhead! Looking up, he saw two multicolored streaks being painted across the sky, neck and neck with each other, one rainbow and one red, white and blue, and the voices were shouting taunting cries at each other.

"Is that really the fastest you can fly?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean- wait what? I can fly faster than you that's what I'm saying!"

"Oh yeah? Cuz I'd like to see you try. I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

Listening to the voices, it finally clicked. "AMERICA!" Prussia shouted angrily, trying to get his acquaintance's attention. Sadly, his awesome voice couldn't be heard from ground level...

"Hey... Dash... wait up...!"

"Oh, are you admitting that I'm faster than you?"

"I... mean it! Slow down! I can't... fly much longer!" the poor pony cried, having let his pride drive him to the point of exhaustion where he could barely fly at all.

...And the albino-maned pony kept shouting, and then began chasing after them. "America you stupid nation! Can't you hear me! Don't you even care that you've become some sort of horse-thing!" he ranted.

"Dash, stop...! I can't... keep flying!" the pegasus pleaded, before Prussia realized that the pony above him seemed to be getting a lot closer real fast...

...Oh great. "America? AMERICA!"

_THUD._

The earth pony moaned, his back killing him from all that weight that just fell on him...

"Aw dude, what did I land on...?" America wondered, noting how he didn't wind up as hurt as he expected to after falling from so high up... Then, he heard a voice from underneath him;

"America I swear I'm going to kill you..." the pony seethed from underneath him.

"OMG PRUSSIA IS THAT YOU?" America freaked, stepping off of him immediately. Upon seeing the pony for himself, he confirmed that his suspicions were correct. "Hey it is you! I mean how could it _not _be you! What other nation could turn into a pony and wind up with a white mane and picture of a bird on their butt? Anyway dude you have no idea how _thankful _I am for you catching me like that. Falling from up there, I could've died or something, you know?"

And while America was perfectly fine after _he's _the one who fell, Prussia was still on the ground in pain. "Yeah... I know..." he seethed through gritted teeth. Upon attempting to stand, he quickly realized there was _no way _he could manage to that with his injured back, and quickly toppled to the ground again.

It was then the clueless pegasus finally noticed Prussia's pain. "Woah dude are you ok?" he exclaimed. "Quick, how many fingers am I- wait never mind..."

"Yo America, why'd you drop out on me?" the rainbow-haired pegasus returned, having not realized at first that the nation's overworked wings gave out on him. "Woah, who's he?" she then asked, pointing to the blue pony on the ground.

"That's Prussia, who I accidentally crushed when I fell out of the sky!" America explained bluntly.

"Aw man, is he alright?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Are you kidding?" Prussia barely managed to say. "I'm fine... awesome as always..." he told them as he once again struggled to his hooves, this time managing to stand, at least, but there was no way he could walk.

"Dude, quit acting like you're not hurt! You need help!" America told him, acting like he wouldn't do the exact same thing if he were in Prussia's position. He then crouched down next to the injured pony. "Dash, help me get him on my back. We can carry him to the nearest town this way."

"America, really, I don't need your help..."

"Stop acting like the hero!" the nation scolded. "You know that's my job!"

* * *

><p>AN- ...Short chapter is short. But hey, better than nothing after I kept you guys waiting so long... ^^' Also I actually had this written a very long time ago on paper but didn't type it up/publish it until today... heh, sorry about that folks...

I apologize though for updating this so rarely... in truth I thought up this story on a whim and it got way more popular than I expected and now I don't know what to do with it. T^T The one fanfiction of mine that I'm actually motivated to update frequently is Glomp!... which is about a bunch of characters from different animes coming to life in the real world... and it actually has plot and stuff... So if you want to read a fanfic of mine that's actually updated regularly I suggest you give Glomp! a look if you haven't already...


End file.
